lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Software
Software is used with your Mobile Super X laptop to provide extra functions and various enhancements to your ruins-exploring experience. They can be obtained via shops, hidden walls, and other means. These have replaced the MSX ROMs used in the original, and unlike ROMs, all software provides some useful function. You can view your current list of software via the Software tab of the menu. Each piece of software requires a certain amount of Memory to run; you can use as many as you like at the same time as long as you stay within the Memory limit of your laptop. Initially, only 1000MB is available for use, but this can be doubled to 2000MB by purchasing the Mobile Super X2 later in the game. Software Combinations Some software provides extra functionality when combined with another specific piece of software. When a valid combination is activated, a chime will play and the Memory bars for the respective software will glow. However, the game does not provide any description of what each combination does, leaving it to the player to discover their effects. Below is a list of all known software combinations and their effects. List of Software reader.exe *Name: Glyph Reader - Memory: 120MB *Location: Surface (F-4) - Buy from the shop for 50 Coins. *Use: Allows translation of the tablets in the ruins using the Hand Scanner. Must be upgraded to read tablets written in La-Mulanese. *In-Game Description: Software that translates ancient writing. Without this, ancient text is unreadable. xmailer.exe *Name: xelpud mailer - Memory: 100MB *Location: Surface (G-4) - Talk to Xelpud as soon as the game starts. *Use: Allows you to receive and read emails from Xelpud. A chime and flashing icon will be displayed on top of the screen to indicate the arrival of a new email when equipped. *In-Game Description: Software for delivering emails only from the Elder. Adds email software to the menu. yagomap.exe *Name: Yagoo Map Reader - Memory: 100MB *Location: Surface (F-4) - Buy from the shop for 50 Coins. *Use: After acquiring the appropriate map for an area, allows you to view the basic layout of the area via the Pause screen. *In-Game Description: Software for displaying maps. Check the pause screen to view a map of the current field. yagostr.exe *Name: Yagoo Map Street - Memory: 100MB *Location: Gate of Guidance (A-3) - Enter the area from the Gate of Illusion (C-2). Depress the floor switch to deactivate the spike trap, then place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. *Use: Same as yagomap.exe but with color-coded rooms to indicate their contents. Provides the most detail when combined with yagomap.exe, including shops, NPCs, Fairies, exits/entrances, Grail points, front/backside doors, Compasses, and secret rooms. *In-Game Description: An advanced version of the Yagoo Map software, featuring greater details on the map. bunemon.exe *Name: TextTrax - Memory: 150MB *Location: Temple of the Sun (D-2) - Buy from the shop for 50 Coins. *Use: Adds a tab to your laptop menu, allowing you to record and review up to 10 tablet messages and NPC conversations. *In-Game Description: Text-saving software. Press the "Save Message" button when text being displayed, and it will be saved. bunplus.com *Name: Additional Text Memory - Memory: 50MB *Location: Inferno Cavern (F-5) - Break the wall to the left of the ladder to reveal the software. *Use: Increases the amount of messages you can store with bunemon.exe to 20. *In-Game Description: An upgrade for the TextTrax software. Doubles your text storage space. torude.exe *Name: Snapshots - Memory: 300MB *Location: Tower of Ruin (C-3) - Break the floor above the dais at (D-3) to access it and place a weight to reveal the shop at (C-3). Buy from the shop for 200 coins. *Use: Adds a tab to your laptop menu allowing you to scan murals on screen. This is required to obtain the mandatory mantra.exe, in addition to the optional emusic.exe and beolamu.exe. *In-Game Description: Analyzes murals displayed within the screen. It can scan hidden text from murals in the room you are in. guild.exe *Name: Guild - Memory: 100MB *Location: Gate of Guidance (B-6) - Place a weight on the dais at (A-6) to reveal a passage to the shop at (B-6). Buy from the shop for 60 coins. *Use: Plays a chime to indicate if a shop is hidden in the current room. This is the functional replacement of the Detector from the original. *In-Game Description: Software made by the shop guild within the ruins. It alerts you if there is a hidden shop on-screen. mantra.exe *Name: Mantra - Memory: 200MB *Location: Chamber of Extinction (D-4) - Kill Ox-head & Horse-face at (E-1). Leave and re-enter the room, present the Magatama Jewel to raise a platform, then again in front of the Magatama hole in the background. The mural at (D-4) will glow green. Scanning it with torude.exe will automatically add mantra.exe to your Software list. *Use: Adds a tab to your laptop allowing you to select a Mantra you have learned for use with the Djed Pillar. *In-Game Description: Software for saving ancient mantras. Use this to recall mantras via the Djed Pillar. emusic.exe *Name: Enga Musica - Memory: 200MB *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (F-4) - Break the ice block in the center of the room from the right side with a bomb (bottom right corner of the ice block), then scan the revealed mural using torude.exe. *Use: Adds a tab to your laptop allowing you to play the first 25 songs of the soundtrack. Music cannot be left to play in the background, sadly. *In-Game Description: Ancient music software. Rock out to the in-game music whenever you please with this. *In La-Mulana EX(ver1.1) (PSVita) after scan, game is crashed. beolamu.exe *Name: Beo La-Mulana - Memory: 100MB *Location: Dimensional Corridor (B-3) - Scan the room with torude.exe. *Use: When combined with emusic.exe, it gives access to the full 56 songs included with the game. Does nothing when used by itself. *In-Game Description: An add-on to Enga Musica, it gives access to all in-game songs. deathv.exe *Name: Death Village - Memory: 400MB *Location: Surface (I-3) - Break the wall behind the Xelpud statue. *Use: When combined with miracle.exe, reduces the amount of time needed for Fairy points to reappear. (Please provide more specifics if possible). When combined with move.exe, it increases the length of your invincibility after being hit. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's first flash game. In this puzzler, you lead a man through a haunted house. randc.exe *Name: Rose and Camellia - Memory: 400MB *Location: Spring in the Sky (D-4) - Bring a Key Fairy to the room to change the shop (watch out for the explosion!). Buy from the new shop for 300 coins. *Use: When combined with move.exe, causes you to revive with 32 health when killed, after which it won't work again until you've saved and reloaded. When combined with mekuri.exe, it increases the damage of the Knife, Axe, Key Sword, and Katana by 2. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's second flash game. This fighting game has noble women laying the smack down, literally. capstar.exe *Name: Space Capster II - Memory: 200MB *Location: Inferno Cavern (E-4) - Buy from the shop for 150 Coins. *Use: When combined with miracle.exe, guarantees a Item Fairy from any Fairy spot. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fourth flash game. Twist, turn and spin as you navigate your ship through a planet. move.exe *Name: Lonely House Moving - Memory: 400MB *Location: Gate of Illusion (A-3) - Buy from the shop for 300 coins. *Use: When combined with deathv.exe, increases your invincibility frames after being hit. When combined with lamulana.exe, increases the damage of the Whip, Chain Whip, and Flail Whip. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's third flash game. An action game in which you must avoid dropping packages. mekuri.exe *Name: Mekuri Master - Memory: 400MB *Location: Surface (K-2) - From the ladder, whip open the wall under the platform to reveal a tent. Double-jump either from the platform above or at (L-2) and enter the tent. Alternatively, it's possible to get without double jump. Kill the condor and then stand on the platform above the tent as close to the right edge as possible. (You should be able to see Lemeza's left hand clearly to the right of the flower.) Jump straight up, and when you gain air control after the peak of your jump, you should be able to guide Lemeza slightly to the right to fall past the ledge and then immediately back to the left under the edge landing on the platform with the tent. *Use: When combined with miracle.exe, guarantees a Key Fairy from any Fairy spot. When combined with randc.exe, it increases the damage of any non-Whip Main Weapon by 2. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fifth flash game. This simple action game has you flipping up skirts. Do not try at home! bounce.exe *Name: Bounce Shot - Memory: 200MB *Location: Shrine of the Mother (E-4) - Break open the chest behind the false statue using Shuriken, Rolling Shuriken, Bombs, Chakram or the Pistol. *Use: When combined with miracle.exe, guarantees an Attack Fairy from any Fairy spot. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's sixth flash game. Take out enemies with bouncing bullets in this shooting title. *'WARNING:' This is no longer obtainable after the True Shrine emerges. miracle.exe *Name: Miracle Witch - Memory: 400MB *Location: Tower of the Goddess (A-3) - Use the Lamp of Time to reach the dais in (A-4) before the crusher comes down on it. Place a weight to reveal a ladder to (A-3) and a shop. Buy from the shop for 300 Coins. *Use: Combines with other software to summon specific fairies. See above for all combinations. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's eighth flash game. Conjure up magic to solve mysteries in this action-RPG. mirai.exe *Name: Future Development Company - Memory: 500MB *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (B-5) - Requires the Feather to double jump into the ice block containing a dais from the left. Place a weight to access the chest below. *Use: Allows you to warp to backside fields using the Holy Grail after reading the appropriate tablets. When combined with miracle.exe, provides access to the Developer rooms. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's seventh flash game. A game focused on problem-solving while developing an area. lamulana.exe *Name: La-Mulana - Memory: 400MB *Location: Gate of Time (B-1) - Break open wall to the left of the ladder. *Use: When combined with move.exe, increases the damage of the Whip, Chain Whip, and Flail Whip. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's first full-fledged game. You're playing it right now! Category:Items